


Need versus want

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stupid stuffed animals and kiddie horse shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need versus want

Standing in front of the mirror trying to twist the hat until it looked  _just_  right, Nick stated simply, "I feel stupid." Joe was looking at his reflection in the mirror instead of him when he reached slowly, stealthily behind Nick and then flipped his hat off from the back, earning a scowl, which he just smiled at.  
  
"You don't look stupid." Squeezing Nick's shoulder a little, Joe turned his attention back to his own reflection, slipping fingers through his hair.  
  
The point wasn't that Nick was watching Joe carefully - that wasn't the point at all. The point was that he smirked and replied, after a few key moments, "Well, you do." Joe smiled knowingly, however, which bugged Nick to no end, because he hated when Joe  _thought_ , and that's all it was, that he knew some secret Nick was hiding. He wasn't hiding anything. "Wipe that dumb grin off your face. You'll break the lens, if you don't." And he said it so seriously too...  
  
"Listen Nick, I know you're jealous. Which is perfectly understandable, but I'm gonna need you to cool it until we finish the shoot, because otherwise those lines all over your face - well, they're going to ruin the group shots. And yes, that would make me look even better, but I just don't think the fans would appreciate it." He finished by loosening his tie.  
  
There wasn't much else thought to do to rebel, so he grabbed Joe's tie, fingers around the knot, and tugged until Joe was facing him. He stopped, sort of an angry smirk on his face. He had meant to pull the tie right off, but apparently it had other plans.  
  
"Hey Nicky," Joe said, low in his throat, "Whatchya doin'?" Which sort of woke Nick up to the fact that Joe's face was just a few inches from his, and he'd just been  _looking_  at Joe.  
  
Clearing his throat, he let go, and pushed Joe back gently. "That."  
  
Joe's smirk said every sarcastic comment he needed it too, and then he was pretty much all over Nick for the rest of the day, when the photographer allowed it. Because everyone, everyone being Joe, knew that any sort of physical assertion was an invitation for contact, in fact, a need. Nick needed him to be physical, and there, and Joe didn't need to know why, but he would be, for Nick.


End file.
